


Father's Day

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fluff. Happy Father's Day!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff. Happy Father's Day!

Dis looked after her brother with an ache in her heart as he quietly retreated to his chambers. He would not say anything that would reveal his pain. No-one would ever see a tear glisten in the eyes of the rightful king for Thorin would not show such weakness. But Dis knew. Her brother was one hundred and forty years old and had not fathered an heir.  No dwarrow would openly speak about it. But the princess knew as well as her brother that silently eyebrows were raised and whispered questions were asked.

There were many speculations. Thorin was too busy to choose a mate. There was no-one worthy of his attention. And of course both were not untrue. Her brother was rarely in the Blue Mountains. He travelled the lands with his friend and guard Dwalin, as they chased after any rumour, any glimmer of hope that would lead to discover the fate of their father or offer a way to return to their Homeland. And as the heir to the throne he has every right to be choosy about who would carry the future king in her belly.

But years had passed steadily by and although most bucks were able to father offspring well into their second century, few left it as late as Thorin had.  

Dis had her own theories, which she had kept wisely to herself. But whatever her brother’s reasons were for not choosing a dam to bear his children, that did not mean that he did not desire parenthood.

And now the day in the dwarrow calendar had come around when their people celebrated fatherhood. Feasts were dedicated first and foremost to the Fathers of the Clans, but in tribute to the founders of the dwarves all fathers were honoured on this day by their offspring. And like every year on this day Thorin’s regret was clear to his sister even if he showed it not to anyone else.

Of course Dis’ sons suffered their own grief on this day. Their father had passed away two decades earlier, when Kili had still been a toddler. Her boys were not alone. They were a race of warriors and miners and both professions carried a significant risk. There were many rituals that celebrated those fathers who now resided in the Halls of Waiting. And whereas Fili barely remembered his father, Kili really only knew his ‘adad from the tales of others.

And as she watches her brother close the door behind him she suddenly has an idea. And with a purposeful stride she makes her way back to her quarters.

+++

“What is this?” Thorin frowns, looking suspiciously at the table laden with delicacies and trinkets. He had reluctantly agreed to have dinner with his sister and her sons, even though he would rather spend this day alone, away from the cheer of others.

“Surprise!”

Suddenly two heads pop up from behind the table, one dark and one blond, followed by two wide grins.

“I do not understand …”

But Dis takes her brother’s hand as her boys run up to him. “My boys lost their father when Mahal called him to his Halls. But there has always been a dwarf in their lives to show them the way and to make sure that they become worthy Sons of Durin,” she smiles up at her brother.

“Happy Irak‘adadnurt!” Fili and Kili calls out simultaneously, handing Thorin intricate silver jewellery and one of his favourite cakes.

Dis smiles as she sees the joy in Thorin’s eyes.

“I … I don’t know what to say.” Thorin blinks at the unexpected gesture.

“You make a good father,” Dis winks as her boys fall over themselves to impress their uncle. “And you deserve credit for raising these boys as much as any father on this day.”

For a moment Thorin wants to argue, that these are not his kids and he does not deserve this honour which befalls his late brother-in-law. But as he looks into Fili’s sparkling blue eyes and at Kili’s wide grin, he swallows his words and nods. These young dwarrow may not be his own sons, but he has always treated them as he would have his own brood if he had been blessed such. He loves them both like a father would. And he realises for the first time that he is not stealing their real father’s honour by accepting their love for him in return. But rather he is honouring his memory by being the father to his sister-sons that his brother-in-law can longer be.

“Thank you, my side-sons,” he smiles, feeling after all these years that he can finally embrace this day. “Thank you for being my family.”

**Author's Note:**

> irak'adadnurt - uncle's day. Irak'adad is side-father in khuzdul. 'Adadnurt would be Father's Day


End file.
